Plun-Darr Joins the Confederacy
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living has been summoned to the galaxy far, far away by the Ancient Spirits of Evil. He fights openly for the CIS and in secret for the Sith as he allies himself with Dooku and Sidious and joins his Lizard army with the Separatist droid army. Tandem companion with *Thundera Joins the Republic and Jedi.*
1. Introduction to the CIS

**A/N:** In some ways, this is basically the same story as I had told with the original ThunderCats theme in the Clone Wars. However, some elements from the new ThunderCats cartoon's story line will be included at certain points. First I am writing this new version of** "Plun-Darr Joins the Confederacy,"** and then I'll start writing the new version of the ThunderCats/Jedi/Republic story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _ThunderCats_ or _Star Wars_ or _The Clone Wars_. The former one belongs to Warner Bros., and the latter two belong to George Lucas, Dave Filoni, and Disney.

* * *

**_Introduction_**

It was a dark and stormy day in the desert where Mumm-Ra's former spaceship, the Black Pyramid, stood. The demon-lord mummy was presently out of his sarcophagus and having a conversation with the Ancient Spirits of Evil. He stood at respectful attention as the four statues, the Lizard, the Jackal, the Monkey, and the Vulture, addressed him.

"Tell us, mighty Mumm-Ra," said the Lizard Spirit, "Do you feel as though you can face anything your quest for ultimate power may have to offer you or oppose you?"

Mumm-Ra slowly looked up at the statues. It was always necessary for him to kneel and bow before these idols, but secretly, he hoped and dreamed of a day when he could gain enough power to overthrow these untouchable entities and rule the galaxy as the one, almighty lord of all that lived. It was a nuisance, always having to remember to show reverence to them, whether he wanted to or not, and as long as he was weaker than they were, he was their slave, just as much as the Lizards were his slaves.

But for now, a note of cordiality had to be maintained.

"Indeed, I do, my lords," he said with more glee than he thought his present mood would let him. "It's true that I still fail to recover the War Stone and the Spirit Stone, but with the Tech Stone back within my grasp at least, as well as the all-powerful Sword of Plun-Darr, I am now more than a match for those ThunderCats and their new Animal allies. Besides, in addition to my Lizard army, as I'd intended, Addicus and Kaynar have succeeded in enticing numerous Monkeys and Jackals to join the army as well."

It was true; Mumm-Ra's Monkey general and Jackal general had managed to locate and recruit many of the Monkeys and Jackals to Mumm-Ra's side, either through coercion or through false bribes. Needless to say, there wasn't much camaraderie between the three races, but that mattered little to Mumm-Ra. All that mattered was that they could become an organized military and learn to understand the mummy's technology.

"And you are as determined as the ThunderCats to get to the fourth Power Stone first." It was not a question.

"Yes, my masters, I do," said Mumm-Ra, hoping that the Ancients weren't going to plague him with obvious questions and remarks.

"The time has come to reveal to you, oh Ever-Living," said the Jackal Spirit, "that the Soul Stone is in a remote place far from Third Earth. It was once in the hands of the Tigersharks, but they put it through a wormhole similar to the Astral Plane, and it was only just revealed to us that it now is in an undisclosed location somewhere in a galaxy far, far away, whose name eludes us."

"This galaxy is in a state of peril," said the Monkey Spirit, "It is presently approaching the breaking point of a secession threat called the Separatist Crisis. A human man named Count Dooku is leading a large group of Separatists in leaving the galaxy's galactic government, the Galactic Republic, while another human man named Palpatine is trying to hold the Republic together and preparing it for war just in case the Separatists make the first move. A monastic order of so-called peacekeepers colloquially called the Jedi don't want war, but are ready to respond if it happens.

"What nobody in the galaxy knows, on either side, is that Dooku and Palpatine, also known as Darth Tyranus and Darth Sidious, are secretly in league with each other. They are Sith Lords, passionate, inward-thinking masters of the same power that rules the Jedi, a mystical energy field called the Force. Tyranus and Sidious seek to destroy the good Jedi Order, as revenge for the Jedi having once decimated the Sith a thousand years prior, and to reinstate the Sith as the rulers of the galaxy. They plan to use the upcoming war as a tool to weaken the galaxy, ravage the star systems and consolidate ultimate power to become dictatorial rulers."

Mumm-Ra nodded, only half understanding their point. "And you are telling me this, why? Are the Lizard army and I going to play a part in this war?"

"Exactly," continued the Monkey Spirit, "You and the whole of your forces are to go through this wormhole, which lies west of the Fishmen Oasis at the borders of the Forest of Magi Oar. Your army is to support the droid army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems in this war, and your generals have the same task, but with the sole exception of your 'beloved,' Pumyra, no one on your side is to know of the Sith Lords' intentions except you and us. The reasons for this will become clear in due time. You, yourself, are to ally with Dooku and Sidious personally, for you alone are to play an important role in dominion of the galaxy, and once the Soul Stone reveals itself, you will be free to rule the galaxy as you see fit, along with the Sith."

Pumyra, the treacherous ThunderCat who served Mumm-Ra as a spy and lover, stepped out of the shadows. "And exactly how are we to get our hands on the War and Spirit Stones and the Book of Omens, as well as I get revenge on Lion-O, if we are in a faraway galaxy from here?" she asked.

"Silence, Cat!" intoned the Vulture Spirit loudly and sternly. "You speak out of turn! Nonetheless, your question is a valid one. Look into the Well of Souls, and your answer will become plain to you."

Mumm-Ra and Pumyra both looked into the cauldron on the floor before them. The image in the dark waters showed the Cats and all their allies following Mumm-Ra and the Lizards through the wormhole into the mysterious galaxy far, far away.

"Ah, I see," said Mumm-Ra, "The ThunderCats are going to follow us to this galaxy, and we are going to have to fight against them as well as the army of the Republic. Perfect! That way, I can help these Sith destroy the Jedi and take over the galaxy and destroy my own personal nemeses at the same time, killing two birds with one stone, in a way!"

"Yes," said the Lizard Spirit. "Now enough talk. Gather together your Lizard, Monkey and Jackal forces and their generals, and get to that galaxy. Your destiny awaits you!"

"As you wish, Ancient Spirits of Evil," said Mumm-Ra, ending the conversation with the Ancients. He called for his four Animal generals, Slithe, Addicus, Kaynar, and Vultaire.

"Yes, o mighty Mumm-Ra," said Slithe as he and the others knelt before him.

"Prepare your forces for a long journey," said Mumm-Ra, "We have a date with the Soul Stone, the ThunderCats, and unlimited power far away from here, in another galaxy."

Vultaire cleared his throat. "And what, may I ask, is going on over at this other galaxy that needs our efforts so badly, Mumm-Ra?" he asked.

"Never mind that for the here and now, Vultaire," said Mumm-Ra, "Just prepare your forces. You shall learn about it soon enough."

* * *

The journey was largely uneventful. The Lizard army was taking as much advanced technology with them as they could muster. Tens of thousands of powerful Warbots, millions of ground and air vehicles, and uncountable laser blasters made them armed and armored to the teeth. Cloud Peak Mine was effectively emptied out before they left. The Lizards and their new allies wondered why Mumm-Ra would require so much military muscle for one particular journey. Behind the army came Mumm-Ra's private vehicle, the Storm Charger.

Eventually, they got to the wormhole. It initially spooked the Lizards, Monkeys, and Jackals, but Mumm-Ra impatiently insisted that was where they were supposed to go, so they continued on and passed through into a world beyond their craziest dreams.

Every army vehicle came pouring out and onto a dry, arid desert planet. The Lizards and the others looked around in considerable surprise as strange humanoid bugs fluttered past them, saying things in some unintelligible clicking/rolling language as they expressed annoyance and surprise at the unheralded arrival of Mumm-Ra's forces.

Addicus' tank swerved in front of a couple of Separatist battle droids who were unlucky enough to be caught in his path. A droid cried out in alarm as the tank rammed into him, shredding him to mechanical splinters.

"What stupid things those chunks of junk are!" Addicus roared as he passed by the other luckier ones.

"Hey! Did you hear that, SO-34?" said one of the droids left behind.

"Yeah! That's just rude!" said SO-34.

"Gah!" growled Addicus, "They're chatty, too. Just what we need, a bunch of robots with half-baked personalities."

"Maybe we can turn some of them into wind-up toys for these Seppie babies to play with, since they look so useless as warriors!" suggested Kaynar with glee.

Addicus grinned at that. He always thought Kaynar was too crazy for his own good, but even Kaynar could be amusing sometimes.

Within the Storm Charger, Mumm-Ra saw on a monitor that someone was signaling to them, heralding their arrival. He ordered the bulk of the Lizard army to rendezvous with the droid army and its commanders, while he, Pumyra, and his four generals went to meet with Count Dooku and the other Separatist leaders, who, according to a last word from the Ancients, already knew about their coming and were prepared to greet them.

Soon enough, the six evil antagonists of the ThunderCats found their way to an underground cavern, which led to a meeting hall down below. They then learned that they were a few moments ahead of schedule, because they soon heard and then saw Dooku walking down from above, accompanied by an old bipedal bug and several well-dressed, but rather slimy-looking, aliens who looked a lot like businessmen.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance to join our cause," they heard Dooku saying to the aliens.

A green-skinned alien wearing gaudy robes and a tall miter said, "What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I am not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy Gunray," Dooku assured him.

An alien in an impressive pressure suit and blue clothes spoke in the deepest voice even Mumm-Ra had ever heard. "With these new battle droids we've built for you, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy."

"Hmpf! I seriously doubt that," mumbled Addicus.

"Hush, Monkey!" hissed Mumm-Ra. "They are almost upon us, and they are to be treated with respect!"

Addicus rolled his eyes but agreed to be silent.

"Ah!" said Dooku as he and the others stepped up to the inhabitants of Third Earth, "I take it you are Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living, the mysterious dark lord your Ancients forewarned me about."

"Yes, I am," said Mumm-Ra. "We have some private business to discuss later, but right now, I would like to know a little more about this Separatist Alliance of yours, and sign up my Lizard forces and other allies as official Separatists."

"Indeed," said Dooku. "Then follow us, for we have much to discuss."

"Count Dooku, who are these creatures?" Viceroy Nute Gunray asked nervously. "They look a lot like bipedal animals to me, not sapient species like the rest of us. Except for the lady, who nonetheless looks a little feline."

Pumyra eyed him with distaste. She only just met Nute Gunray, and already there was something about him that she didn't like.

"We are Animals, but we are also sapient, fool," said Vultaire, "I'm sure your asparagus mind can't fathom it, because the Birds always have been superior to most others in every way, but Slithe, Addicus, Kaynar, and myself are wholly Animal and wholly sentient at the same time."

Gunray spluttered at being called a fool by a total stranger, and a gangly scavenger-like one at that. "You know nothing about Neimoidians, buzzard!" he said. "If you knew how we calculate our everyday business deals-"

"Enough!" snapped Dooku. "This is no time for petty arguments. Let us go on to the meeting hall so we may get this over with before the Republic decides to retaliate."

"Finally, someone besides Mumm-Ra says something that makes sense!" Pumyra exclaimed.

Dooku looked her over coldly. "Everything I say makes sense, young lady," he said quietly. "The galaxy needs a leader who can see the future, unlike the arrogant Jedi Knights." They began to walk on.

"Does he remind you of anyone, Vultaire?" Slithe asked the Vulture general sarcastically.

"Lay off, reptilian!" Vultaire hissed. "Birds still understand technology better than any Lizard does."

Slithe squinted at him, but reluctantly kept quiet as Mumm-Ra was giving them a warning look.

Addicus and Kaynar ignored this exchange, letting their eyes and minds wander. Suddenly, they could've sworn they saw another younger man peering out of an alcove above them, who looked like a spy in a strange robe and tunic, but then the man waved his hand and whispered, "You never saw me here."

"We never saw you here," muttered Addicus and Kaynar in unison as they walked on.

"Hey, who're you talking to?" demanded Slithe.

"Uh… We don't know what you're talking about," they said back.

"Probably talking to Gunray, saying they wish they never met him," joked Vultaire.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Refined and Mr. Slimy," snarled Pumyra, "Those bums are just talking to themselves about Thundera knows what."

Dooku had had enough. He turned around abruptly and raised his hands. Blue lightning shot out of the fingertips and enveloped Pumyra and the generals. They cried out in terrible pain at this experience of evil, but Dooku showed little remorse.

After he finally released them, Mumm-Ra said to him, "Impressive. I didn't know you were capable of such power. Although I'd advise you not to do it to my beloved again. She is very personal to me."

"We shall see, Mumm-Ra," said Dooku, "We shall see."

They finally reached the meeting hall. Besides Dooku and Mumm-Ra's gang, there were numerous aliens in spiffy clothes sitting around a table, while their various aides stood behind them respectfully. All of them looked like merchants.

Dooku said to them after sitting down, "As I explained to you either, I am quite convinced that ten thousand more star systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen."

A reptilian alien woman named Shu Mai, Presidente and CEO of the Commerce Guild, dressed very fancy, said in her native Gossam language, "What you are proposing could be construed as treason."

Wat Tambor, the alien in the pressure suit, said, "The Techno Union army…" Here he had to adjust his vocabulator on his suit to accommodate his speech, "…is at your disposal, Count."

A tall, very gangly "pseudo-human" named San Hill, dressed in a jacket and a bodystocking, said amicably, "The InterGalactic Banking Clan will sign your treaty."

The rest of the commercial leaders all agreed as well, including Po Nudo of the Hyper-Communications Cartel, Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance, Poggle the Lesser of Geonosian Industries (he was the big, old bug with the cane), and the aforementioned Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation.

"And I wish to fight for the Confederacy for the sake of the distant world of Third Earth, where I come from," said Mumm-Ra. "I'm ready to help to take down this Old Republic and destroy these Jedi, if that's what it takes to conquer the galaxy and restore order to it. What say all of you?" He turned to his generals and Pumyra.

"I say yes," said Slithe.

"Same here," said Vultaire.

"Count me in. I'm ready to try eating some Jedi," said Addicus.

"Ooh, what I could do to an unwary Jedi," said Kaynar, "The possibilities!"

"I was ready before we got here!" said Pumyra.

"Good," said Dooku, "Although I'm afraid that the Jedi are, for the most part, much more formidable than they sound on the surface. Their power source, the Force, makes them very strong and powerful. I will continue to explain the finer details of the CIS and the Jedi to Mumm-Ra and company soon enough."

The Separatist leaders, who would soon be called the Separatist Council, looked a little nervous, possibly because of the words and behavior of Addicus and Kaynar.

"Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support. And when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make," said Dooku.

"And once my Lizards, Monkeys, Jackals, and technology are combined with the droid forces, which I hope are up to standards, the army shall be even greater," said Mumm-Ra.

"I have no doubt of that, my friend," said Dooku with a slight smile. "Now, this meeting is adjourned. There is much left to explain to the newcomers, as well as much to prepare for in this inevitable conflict."

* * *

**A/N:** The next thing I will write in relation to this is chapter 1 of** "Thundera Joins the Republic and Jedi"**. It, too, will be similar, yet different, to the original version of the story.


	2. Duels on Geonosis

**_Duels on Geonosis_**

"This way," said Count Dooku to Mumm-Ra, as he led the Ever-Living into one of the many caves that made up the hives of Geonosis. A drone guard stood at attention as the two evil ones passed him. Pumyra waited outside by Mumm-Ra's command.

Inside, in the center of the room, within a rotating force field prison, was the noble Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he didn't look too pleased to see Dooku.

"Traitor!" he accused the Count.

Dooku looked apologetic. "Oh no, my friend," he said, "This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. I shall soon arrange for your release at once."

Obi-Wan squinted at Mumm-Ra. "And who is this lovely new partner of yours?" he asked sarcastically, "A Geonosian mummy of some sort? Or just a fearsome bag of bones?"

Mumm-Ra leered back at him. "You are partly correct, young Jedi," he proclaimed, "I am Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living, rightful owner of the four Stones of Power, and rightful lord of the Animal races from Third Earth, as well. And I can't say that you are likely to live long enough to learn just what I mean by all of this." He chuckled.

Obi-Wan did his best to look sharply at Dooku. "I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," he demanded.

Dooku shrugged. "Mumm-Ra here, his beloved, and his Animal generals are new additions to the star systems that have come to me for aid in separating from the corrupt Republic. And frankly, Master Kenobi, I would think you'd be more perceptive of your surroundings, like a Jedi should be. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." For a second or so, Dooku looked regretful. "I wish he were still alive. We could use his help right now."

Mumm-Ra turned to Dooku. "You didn't tell me there was another Jedi in close connection with this one, Count Dooku."

"I was getting to that, Mumm-Ra," said Dooku, "Qui-Gon Jinn was a very compassionate and noble man who served the Republic, the Jedi Order, and the Force with all his heart his entire life. It was I who taught him to always be mindful of the here and now. And he's certainly one of the few Jedi I've known who was wholly incorruptible."

"All the more reason why Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you or your Separatist movement," said Obi-Wan.

"Don't be so sure, Obi-Wan," said Dooku patiently. "Do not forget that he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had known the truth like I do."

"And I, as well, now," said Mumm-Ra.

"The truth?" said Obi-Wan skeptically.

"The truth," repeated Dooku. He paced in silence for a few seconds, and then he let out a nice hint as to his secret.

"What if I told you that the Republic is now under control of a Dark Lord of the Sith?" Dooku said, which evidently surprised Kenobi.

"No, that's not possible!" the Jedi said, "The Jedi would be aware of it!"

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend," replied Dooku. "Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you," said Obi-Wan defiantly.

"I do," said Mumm-Ra, snickering. "The Well of Souls showed me this Dark Lord in plain sight."

"The what?" asked Obi-Wan.

"My magic cauldron," explained Mumm-Ra. "The Ancient Spirits of Evil show me things in my spaceship, the Black Pyramid."

"Aha!" said Kenobi, "I had a feeling you had to be evil, Mumm-Ra! You are too sinister to serve a good cause. And that means that Count Dooku here has definitely turned to darkness as well."

"Dark side or no, Obi-Wan," said Dooku, "I am still in a position to help people out, even separate from the sad Jedi Order. The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed, ten years ago, by the Dark Lord, and he came to me for help; he told me everything." Dooku looked at Kenobi almost conspiratorially and proclaimed, "You must join me, Obi-Wan, as Lord Mumm-Ra has, and together, we will destroy the Sith!"

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. "I will never join you, Dooku!"

Dooku looked disappointed, but he just shrugged again and said, "It may be hard to arrange for your release." Then he left, followed by Mumm-Ra.

Pumyra said to them, "Was he willing?" as they came out.

"No," said Dooku, "It appears we will have to find something more permanent to do with him."

"Fine with me," she said, "As long as I get another chance to kill Lion-O in the process."

"Patience, beloved," said Mumm-Ra, "I believe that chance is soon to come."

* * *

Not too long afterwards, not to anybody's surprise, somebody came to attempt to save Kenobi, his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala, whom Skywalker was bidden to protect. Word was, they had fought against Geonosian drones armed with sonic blasters in one of the droid factories and narrowly escaped being flattened or melted down by the machines, only to be cornered by some more drones and a fully armored bounty hunter named Jango Fett.

The Jedi and the Senator reluctantly had a talk with Dooku and Mumm-Ra regarding the Confederacy, the commerce guilds, and the Republic, where Amidala insisted that the CIS wasn't government bought out by business, but business becoming government. This amused Mumm-Ra to no end. It was certainly interesting, how money, or more accurately, corruption brought about by money, can do much to further your cause. He had never been able to do that with his Animal slaves, relying instead on false promises of peace and prosperity, and revenge. It was definitely delicious to use money and corruption as his tools this time.

Dooku, in turn, had told Senator Amidala that the Republic could not be fixed, and it was time to start over. A show trial was performed for Amidala and Skywalker, presided over by Poggle the Lesser, Archduke of Geonosis. The Separatist Council observed the trial, as did Pumyra, Slithe, Addicus, Kaynar, and Vultaire. Poggle found them guilty of espionage, but Padmé argued with him over the nature of the trial and his business of building weapons.

Nute Gunray, however, was having no part of it. "Get on with it! On with the sentence! I want to see her suffer!" The other Separatist leaders agreed. The Animal generals jeered and growled and snarled from their seats. Addicus beat his chest and roared, while Kaynar laughed, and Vultaire stood and spread his massive wings arrogantly. Pumyra sneered at the two prisoners, but she was slightly surprised when Skywalker gave her and the others a rather feral glare of his own, as if a rabid beast was buried within his heart, too.

Nonetheless, she wasn't scared of him, and considered that he might make a good challenge in a fight if he survived this sentence.

* * *

Later on, however, as the Petranaki arena entertainment eventually dissolved into a defensive battle against the Jedi, the Cats, and the other Animals, Mumm-Ra, watching from a distance in a Separatist war room, could see that the Jedi were damn good fighters, and from the way they fought, not to mention the way most of them were dressed, it was obvious that fighting was not what the Jedi were supposed to be filling their time doing. Dooku had told him these were the supposed peacekeepers of the galaxy, acting as negotiators rather than soldiers. They brought about peaceful resolutions to problems. Mumm-Ra knew, as well as Dooku and Sidious did, that forcing them to fight, and then lead an army, might very well corrupt so many of them.

Until now, Mumm-Ra never knew that fighting a war when you're not supposed to fight a war could corrupt someone, especially since fighting his Lizard army did nothing to corrupt those self-righteous Elephants. But apparently, it was likely to happen with the Jedi, especially since they used the mysterious power source called the Force, which was basically as amoral as money and technology and could be used for good or evil.

Needless to say, even he was quite impressed by the Grand Army of the Republic as it made its grand entrance on the plains of Geonosis. It was well trained, had excellent military technology, and was both bold enough and brave enough to fight a vastly superior force in the Separatist Droid/Lizard Army. But he knew that it took a great puppet master to ensure that a sham war served its purpose to the letter, and he had no doubt that Darth Sidious was an expert at duplicity and deception.

* * *

As the Battle of Geonosis was underway, the Separatist leaders huddled together in the war room with Dooku and Mumm-Ra. Gunray was, of course, at a loss for words.

"The Jedi have enmassed a _huge_ army!" he said with a flair for the obvious.

"That's impossible," said Dooku, "How could the Republic have gathered an army together so quickly?"

"Yesss," said Slithe, "And why is it that they all look so alike?"

"What I don't understand is why aren't _we_ out there tearing some heads off ourselves?" said Addicus hungrily. "I'll bet that plastic armor makes those troops taste like candy."

"Ooohh!" said Kaynar, "I like candy! Especially _Cat candy!" _He chortled.

"I'm sure Dooku and Mumm-Ra have their reasons for keeping us out of the battle," said Vultaire, "Although I can't imagine what they are."

_If only you knew, Mr. Refined_, thought Pumyra. Mumm-Ra was having similar thoughts.

"We must send all available droids and ships into battle!" surmised Gunray.

"There are too many," disagreed Dooku.

"Our communications have been jammed," reported Poggle.

"Doesn't look that way to me, Count, with all due respect," said Vultaire. "I think Slithe's Lizards and Addicus' Monkians, in particular, can cut those soldiers to quivering shreds. They certainly have the strength, and the tech."

"I agree with the Count," said Mumm-Ra, "We may have more in numbers, but they have more in fighting spirit, as loathe as I am to admit it. We need to consolidate our forces more and get as many star systems' militias to support us as we can first."

Rune Haako said to Gunray, "We must get all the starships back into space," as they observed several Techno Union and Trade Federation vessels explode or go down.

"We have to order a retreat!' said Poggle nervously.

"My master will never allow the Republic to get away with this treachery," Dooku said, more to himself than to anyone else.

Slithe, whose eyes were wandering around the room, suddenly asked, "Count Dooku! What is that?"

He was looking at a large hologram of a near-perfectly spherical, ball-like structure, like a space station, which had a trench around the middle of its diameter, and an indentation in the form of a circle that looked highly technological.

"Ah, yes," said Dooku, "Slithe, Mumm-Ra, say hello to the ultimate battle station, a construction plan of epic proportions, designed not only to hold military hardware, troops, and government officers, but to use its superlaser, which has enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. My master and I are calling it the Death Star!"

The Animal generals looked at the hologram with great fascination. Mumm-Ra laughed.

"At last! Technology like even I have never dreamed of before! The ability to destroy entire worlds! I can imagine what we will use it for in the future!" Mumm-Ra rubbed his hands together. "Perhaps its power source can even amplify the Sword of Plun-Darr if I still cannot regain the War Stone from the ThunderCats!"

"Indeed," said Poggle, "But first, the Jedi cannot learn of the existence of the plans for our ultimate weapon. If they find out what we are planning to build, we're doomed." He took out a holographic disk from the computer and carried it over to Dooku.

"Mumm-Ra and I shall take the plans to Coruscant with us," said Dooku, checking a smaller hologram of the Death Star from the disk. "They will be much safer there with my master."

* * *

A short while later, the Separatist leaders and the Animal generals took off in a _Sheathipede_-class Neimoidian shuttle to safely evacuate the battle. Dooku and Mumm-Ra took separate routes to get to their own getaway hanger on Geonosian speeders, with Mumm-Ra arriving a few minutes sooner than Dooku. The pilot droid for Dooku's Solar Sailer scurried up the ramp of the ship, while a few Lizard pilots prepared the Storm Charger for takeoff. But before they could leave, two of the ThunderCats, none other than the royal brothers, Lion-O and Tygra, arrived to try to stop them. With the Cats came two familiar Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"Lion-O," Obi-Wan quietly asked, "is that…?"

"Yes," replied Lion-O, "Mumm-Ra."

"I see my reputation already proceeds me, even in a place where I am a stranger," said Mumm-Ra. "Of course, you are a stranger here too, Lion-O."

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi and Animals that you killed today, Dooku, and you too, Mumm-Ra!" said Anakin.

"We'll take them together, slowly," said Obi-Wan, "I'll move in first with Lion-O, and then-"

"I'm taking them _now!"_ said Anakin, charging Dooku and Mumm-Ra.

"No, Anakin! No! NO!" shouted Obi-Wan and Lion-O simultaneously.

"You don't know what you're up against!" shouted Tygra.

Mumm-Ra spread out his hands, while Dooku lifted one. A torrent of Force Lightning shot from Dooku's fingers as well as a wave of monstrous, destructive power from Mumm-Ra's. Anakin stopped, and writhed in pain as the Count and the Ever-Living lifted him into the air and flung him against a wall.

Clearly, Mumm-Ra's power and Force Lightning were two experiences of evil that Anakin would never forget.

Then, all too calmly, Dooku said to Obi-Wan, "As you can see, my Jedi powers are way beyond yours. Now, back down." He fired some lightning at Obi-Wan, but the Jedi absorbed it with his lightsaber blade.

"I don't think so," said Obi-Wan.

Mumm-Ra turned to Lion-O. "We have some unfinished business, Lord of the Cats. And so does someone else we both care about."

Suddenly, Pumyra stepped out of the Storm Charger. She stood by Mumm-Ra and looked at Lion-O very coldly.

"I still have three Power Stones to reclaim," said Mumm-Ra, drawing the Sword of Plun-Darr.

"And I have every intention of protecting the two I have, while getting back the Tech Stone and finding the Soul Stone before you do," said Lion-O.

"And _I_ still intend to kill you for what you did to me back at the ruins of Thundera, 'my king!'" said Pumyra.

Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens and put on the Gauntlet of Omens. "Tygra, you have my back, but only I can defeat Mumm-Ra for good."

Tygra nodded. "Right, Lion-O."

Mumm-Ra laughed. Then, to the Jedis' astonishment, a dark storm of electricity and lightning briefly formed in the chamber as he shouted, _"Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!"_ To their further astonishment, he tore his way out of his bandages and became a giant, muscular demon priest who now looked the right size and strength to wield the Sword of Plun-Darr. By now, he was also wearing the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr.

Finally, two mystic swords crossed paths once again, as did two lightsabers after Dooku ignited his curved-hilted lightsaber. Mumm-Ra hacked and slashed with his sword, determined to overwhelm Lion-O and get the War and Spirit Stones. Lion-O parried many attacks, one after another, and made some attacks of his own, trying on occasion to cut the Tech Stone free from the Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. Mumm-Ra, however, noticed this, and tried to do the same with the Gauntlet of Omens and the Spirit Stone.

"The Stones will be mine!" yelled Mumm-Ra.

"They never should've been yours in the first place!" defied Lion-O.

Tygra had turned invisible, and attempted to whip Mumm-Ra from behind, but the Ever-Living was too strong for him, and flung him over his head and onto the floor, rendering him visible again. He tried again to knock Mumm-Ra off his feet, but a glancing shot from Pumyra's wrist crossbow hit him on the head, knocking him out.

Pumyra soon had Lion-O from behind, choking him at the neck, her nails digging into his skin. Lion-O cried out in pain and turned away from Mumm-Ra to fend off Pumyra, but that was a mistake, because Mumm-Ra hammered Lion-O's head, knocking him to the ground.

All the while, Obi-Wan had been doing a pretty good job of dueling Dooku. The Count had been taunting him to do better, but Obi-Wan was pretty sure he already was. He even thought he had him as he pushed Dooku's lightsaber downward into an awkward position, but that was a feint on the Count's part, and suddenly he slashed Obi-Wan on his left arm and one of his legs, incapacitating him.

Pumyra and Dooku started to make their moves to kill Obi-Wan and the Lord of the ThunderCats, but by then, Anakin, who had finally recovered from his previous evil experience, used a powerful Force push to shove Pumyra and Mumm-Ra away from Lion-O, and a second later, his lightsaber parried Dooku's own killing strike.

"Brave of you, boy," said Dooku, "But I would have thought you had learned your lesson."

"I am a slow learner," said Anakin coldly.

"Then you should be easy to slay," said Mumm-Ra.

Pumyra snarled and moved to attack, but Mumm-Ra stopped her.

"Dooku and I will handle this one," he said.

"Anakin!" shouted Obi-Wan, using the Force to toss his lightsaber to his apprentice. Anakin caught it.

Pumyra would have finished off Lion-O then and there, but she was too awed by the fighting skills of the Chosen One. Skywalker briefly fought Dooku with two lightsaber blades, but soon enough, Dooku managed to cut Anakin's extra blade hilt in half, rendering the lightsaber useless. But Anakin recovered quickly, and slashed a power cable, making it slightly darker in the room, though electric sparks were flying, too.

_Impressive,_ Pumyra thought to herself. _I'd like to see how well this boy can fight against me if Dooku doesn't kill him._

In spite of fighting two foes with one lightsaber blade, Anakin still managed to hold his own for a while. Apparently, as it turned out, the Sword of Plun-Darr, despite being made of metal, was not broken or cut in two by the saber's plasma blade, a sign of its mighty magical properties. But in the end, Dooku suddenly made an undercut with his own blade, and cut off Anakin's lower right arm and hand, subsequently Force pushing him into Obi-Wan and the Cats.

It looked as if it was over, but then Dooku, Mumm-Ra, and Pumyra heard footsteps coming from the entrance, as well as the clack of one, make that two, canes. One set of footsteps was a heavy tread, while the other was a soft, pattering shuffle with a slight clicking, as it toenails or claws were scraping the floor.

They turned, and there were Anet the Elephant, and little Jedi Master Yoda himself. The Master and the shaman regarded their foes.

"Master Yoda," said Dooku.

"Count Dooku," replied Yoda.

"Mumm-Ra," said Anet.

"It is nice to see another Animal try to defeat me in vain," sneered Mumm-Ra.

"You have interfered in our affairs for the last time," said Dooku. And then, he proceeded to rip a few wall fixtures out of the wall with the Force, and he hurled them at Yoda. But Yoda dropped his cane and used his own mastery of the Force to catch them and hurl them aside.

Together, Mumm-Ra and Dooku tore some chunks of rock out of the ceiling, a risky move as it could've caused a cave-in, and hurled them at Yoda and his friend next. But Anet used a powerful punch from his fist to smash two of the rocks to pieces, while Yoda threw aside the rest with the Force.

"Powerful, you have become, Dooku. The dark side, I sense in you," said Yoda. "As well as in Mumm-Ra, say I."

"Of course, puny one," said Mumm-Ra, "I serve the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Why else would I be a dark lord?"

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi…" Dooku continued, "Even you." He fired Force Lightning at the two of them, while Mumm-Ra shot a devastating wave of lethal power at them at the same time.

Yoda actually caught the lightning with one bare hand, and deflected it back at Dooku, who had to deflect it into a wall, in turn. At the same time, Anet blocked the effects of Mumm-Ra's power with his hands, and deflected it into the same wall, too. Dooku and Mumm-Ra each fired another onslaught, but this time, Yoda and Anet absorbed the destructive power completely, showing the futility of this attack.

Lion-O, who was still conscious, was amazed. He never knew that Anet had such abilities, even though he did know that Anet and the other Elephants could fight.

"Much to learn, you still have," said Yoda to Dooku.

Dooku sounded resigned when he said, "It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with the lightsaber." He raised his bloodshine blade in the Makashi salute, and make a rapid X in the air with it.

"And I would like to see how someone who doesn't wield the Sword of Omens will fare against the mighty Sword of Plun-Darr," said Mumm-Ra. Suddenly, he drew power from the Tech Stone in his Gauntlet, and the infamous Armor of Plun-Darr formed around his body from head to toe.

Anet nodded and used a spiritual spell on his long cane, turning it into a giant blade of massive strength, and held it at the ready. And Yoda reached under his robe and took out his little shoto lightsaber, igniting it. Then, the real action began.

Yoda actually leapt, cartwheeled and somersaulted all over the area where he and Dooku fought as they crossed blades! Evidently, the Force made it possible for the old, weary Master to be very acrobatic in battle! Anet, meanwhile, was employing amazing agility as his magic sword met every attack of the blade of Plun-Darr, blow for blow! He jumped, he spun around, he rolled under Mumm-Ra, and so on!

Pumyra tried to stop Anet from defeating Mumm-Ra, but the old Elephant saw her coming, possibly with his spiritual sight, and kicked her flat on her back, stunning her.

The two duels carried on for a while. Dooku used all of his mastery of Form II to defeat Yoda, but Yoda's own mastery of Form IV eventually proved to be too difficult to defeat. Mumm-Ra, in turn, couldn't understand why the Sword of Plun-Darr failed to overpower or overwhelm his plus-sized foe. Finally, both duels came to a standstill.

"Fought well, you have, my own Padawan learner!" said Yoda to Dooku.

By this time, Dooku sensed that he and Mumm-Ra weren't going to be able to defeat their foes in this battle, and of course, Republic reinforcements would soon arrive. They had to get out of this fight and escape.

"This is just the beginning!" Dooku said as a parting shot to Yoda. Then he distracted Yoda and Anet by using the Force to make a giant power column to fall towards the younger Jedi and the Cats. Anet ran for the column and caught it just before it could smash the four of them. Then Yoda used the Force to make the column move aside and land on the floor a little ways away from his friends. They were safe.

But Dooku and Mumm-Ra used this time to escape. They retreated into the Solar Sailer and the Storm Charger, with Mumm-Ra picking up Pumyra along the way, and their pilots took off. The first gunship carrying Republic reinforcements arrived just then, and Senator Amidala, several clone troopers and Ravens, and the other ThunderCats used their weapons against the ships, but it was too late. Dooku and Mumm-Ra both got away. While their enemies went to check on the people still inside the hangar, the Solar Sailer extended its solar sail before going into hyperspace, followed closely by the Storm Charger.

* * *

A while later, the two ships came out of hyperspace in the Core Worlds, and flew towards Coruscant. Along the way, Dooku had explained a little more about the Force, especially its dark side, to Mumm-Ra, and told him that Sidious knew enough about it to finish explaining it.

As the solar sail was pulled back into its ship, the Solar Sailer guided the Storm Charger into an isolated section of Coruscant, not far from the Senate district, ironically, an industrial zone called The Works. The pilots flew their respective ships into an abandoned executive building and landed. The place was quite spooky. Not a lot of natural light came in; there was smog everywhere, and filthy smoke, making what light there was an ugly shade of orange-brown. It was just like Mumm-Ra liked it.

As Dooku, Mumm-Ra and Pumyra came walking out of their ships, another figure, dressed in a long black robe and cowl, with his hood covering the whole upper half of his face, stepped out to greet them. Dooku was the first one to speak.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious," he said.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus," said the Dark Lord, "You have done well."

"So," said Mumm-Ra, "You are a Sith after all. The Ancients do not lie to me."

"You must be Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living," said Sidious. "Nice to see we have another partner to help us topple the Republic and the Jedi."

Pumyra blinked. "How did you know?" she demanded, momentarily forgetting her place.

Sidious smiled evilly. "I have my ways, m' lady. But more importantly, I think you should learn to respect me, if you hope to have a part in the grand future of the Order of the Sith Lords."

"He's right, Pumyra," said Mumm-Ra, "Right now, we work together. But I would also advise you, Lord Sidious, not to mistreat or molest my beloved without very good reason, for she is precious to me."

The smile didn't leave Sidious' face. "That will not be a problem, Ever-Living."

As they started to walk together in one direction, Dooku said to his Master, "To return to the subject at hand, I have good news for you, my lord. The Clone Wars have begun."

"Excellent," said Sidious, satisfied. "Everything is going as planned."

"Indeed," said Mumm-Ra. "Indeed."

* * *

**A/N:** The story will continue in chapter 3 of **"Thundera Joins the Republic and Jedi."**


	3. Forged By Dark Fire

**_Forged By Dark Fire_**

It was a dark day on the planet Rattatak, a world far out from the center of the galaxy, which was known for being inhabited by savages and monsters, as well as misunderstood lost ones, who stayed alive by constantly warring each other in a perpetual bloodbath. And it was towards this world that Count Dooku and Mumm-Ra were presently headed towards.

Under the ground was a drab but very bloody gladiatorial arena where countless creatures and warriors were fighting each other until only one was left standing, who would then become Dooku's next personal lieutenant in the Confederacy, a successor to Jango Fett, if you will. Dooku would take anybody who won, but he had a secret he was keeping from the other beasts in the arena, which was that he had arranged for a warrior very skilled with the dark side of the Force to come to the pit and prevail over all those other disgusting creatures.

A variety of different kinds of one-on-one battles were going on as Dooku almost arrived at his destination with Mumm-Ra. A Shiktari named Carl, a monstrous man-beast without much of a face, held up a Bugnaught droid and tore it apart, howling in triumph, but before it shut down completely, the droid unleashed its flamethrower arm on Carl's head, killing the beast. A reptilian creature named Crockagor attacked an insectoid named Krutch, but the bug dodged the attack and threw its net over Crockagor, killing it subsequently. But soon afterwards, Krutch was killed by Kulltu Kutta, a humanoid gladiator on a sowsquatch. An Aqualish named Grunda Dolma destroyed a mantoid droid in close combat. An L8-L9 combat droid fired its flamethrower hands at its foes.

The Solar Sailer and the Storm Charger landed on a natural rock landing platform outside a cave that led into the gladiator arena. As Dooku and Mumm-Ra disembarked from their respective vessels, with Mumm-Ra closely followed by Pumyra, they noticed a henchman, dressed to the nines, standing there waiting for them. The henchman grinned from ear to ear, which Mumm-Ra found very unnerving, yet annoying, and said to them in a foreign language:

"Everything has been arranged precisely as you have requested, most illustrious Count Dooku and Lord Mumm-Ra."

Dooku stared at him and said simply, "Indeed."

The henchman led the two evil lords of darkness into one of the several viewing boxes, which looked down on the arena. Dooku and Mumm-Ra each took a seat, while Pumyra stood behind Mumm-Ra. The henchman said, "I trust you will find what you seek," and sat besides Dooku.

As they watched the battles down below rage on, Mumm-Ra said to Pumyra, "This is your chance, beloved. Soon, you shall prove that you are the ultimate fighter in all my arsenal, greater even than my four Animal generals. And to do it, you must take on all those beasts and creatures down there and kill them all, to show that nothing can stand against you."

Pumyra smirked. "No problem, my master," she replied, "If I could survive in the Dog City's Pit through so many battles before Lion-O came and freed me, I can sure as hell prevail here."

Mumm-Ra smiled. "Good. Very good. But according to a hint our friend the Count dropped to me, you will not be fighting alone down there. There is another who wishes to impress Dooku, just as you wish to impress me."

Pumyra glanced down at the arena. "Which one of those ugly things am I supposed to be partnered with?"

"She is not down there," corrected Mumm-Ra, "She is in _here_, in this very viewing box, in fact."

"Where?" asked Pumyra, looking around, "It can't be that grinning henchman-" She stopped looking around.

The henchman was nowhere to be seen. But his seat wasn't empty. Another figure, dressed in a long, black cloak and hood, was in his place. She seemed to have an air of menace about her than unnerved, and yet intrigued, Pumyra.

Finally, Dooku, whose head had never turned from the viewing window, spoke: "Impressive. You mask your presence well. Flawless timing; perfect control; you have great skill of infiltration. My host would applaud your abilities, posthumously. However, I am not looking for a spy."

Pumyra blinked. This person snuck in and killed the henchman without her even noticing? Dooku was certainly very perceptive! But then the person in the cloak stood up and leapt out the window, landing in the middle of the arena. She then cast off her cloak and hood, revealing her to be Asajj Ventress, a hornless, Force-sensitive Zabrak lady, who, presently unbeknownst to Mumm-Ra and Pumyra, was connected with the Nightsisters of Dathomir.

Pumyra wasn't too sure about this, but Mumm-Ra said, "Relax, beloved Pumyra. Do you think I would send you into a situation you certainly would not come away alive from?"

"Yes," said Dooku, "Ventress is under orders not to kill or harm you. She is simply to help you defeat the other gladiators and impress Mumm-Ra and I. Now get down there before Ventress destroys all of them for you!"

That was all the motivation Pumyra needed. She too leapt down and landed squarely on her feet, near Ventress.

By now, some of the other gladiators had noticed their presence in the arena and were charging them with the intent to kill. Blorga the Gamorrean and Grunda Dolma were the first to attack, but Pumyra hit Blogra in the head with a very sharp pellet from her wrist crossbow, killing him, while Ventress Force pushed Dolma backwards against a wall, breaking his back. The L8-L9 droid was next. It attempted to incinerate them with its flamethrowers, but both women nimbly leapt out of the way. L8-L9 fired fireballs at them like lasers, and with expert training in survival and some assistance from the Force, Ventress and Pumyra outran every shot. As they ran, some of the fireballs wiped out other gladiators who were still fighting among themselves, including a tough guy named Nilo, saving the women a lot of trouble. Then they both leapt again and landed behind L8-L9. They gave the droid just enough time to realize that they were standing beside it and to turn around, and then Ventress used the Force to launch it into the air. It hit the ceiling and exploded, its head falling off its body and rolling to a stop by Ventress' feet.

By this time, all the remaining gladiators were focused on the two dark side women. With a gesture, Pumyra invited them to try and kill her and Ventress. Most of them were dumb enough to fall for it, and charged from a distance. But Pumyra and Ventress were ready. Pumyra shot a rancor keeper in the head with her crossbow, and then jumped up and cracked the skull of Jasper McKnives. At the same time, Ventress concentrated on the Force and caused rubble to fall from the ceiling in precise places, taking out most of the other creatures, including a hideous thing called Anchor Blue, the aforementioned Krutch, and a Trogodile named Swyy'me. They both got ready to kill a giant wampa that was near the front of the charge, but a huge stone on a chain swung around and accidentally battered the wampa for them.

They turned and saw one more creature there with them, a semi-humanoid beast known as Giant Flog. He swung his stone-on-a-chain in the air and attempted to mash the women flat, but Ventress and Pumyra easily dodged it. As the creature attempted to attack them again, Ventress ignited two lightsabers, one blue, one green, and cut the chain in two, sending the boulder flying. It hit a viewing box, killing none other than Kesivo, the Giant Flog's owner. Giant Flog stared at his broken chain for a moment, and then noticed Ventress and Pumyra were still alive and unharmed. Roaring in frustration and rage, the beast charged them once more. Ventress and Pumyra charged at it, as well. As the two parties passed each other, Ventress swung her lightsabers at Giant Flog's legs, while Pumyra fired her crossbow once more.

For a moment, all was still and silent.

And finally, Giant Flog, the last gladiator still standing, fell to the ground dead, its legs severed at the shins.

Ventress and Pumyra relaxed from their fight, as they noticed Dooku and Mumm-Ra applauding their efforts sincerely. The two women bowed at the waist.

"Well done, my beloved," said Mumm-Ra, "You have most certainly earned your place as my greatest individual warrior in the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"And you, too, are more powerful than I had sensed," Dooku complimented Ventress.

Ventress was evidently very ambitious, because she said, "The dark side is strong in me, for I am Sith!" She stared steadily and coldly into Dooku's gaze.

But Dooku merely laughed at that, and said, "A bold claim. But you are not Sith!"

The Sith Lord used his powers to glide into the air and down to the arena below, landing slowly and upright. Looking Ventress over, he said, "You wear the trappings of the Sith, you fight like the Sith, but this can be imitated, however. You lack a vital quality found in all Sith; Sith have no fear. And I sense _much_ fear in you."

Ventress was insulted by this remark, to say the least. "You are a foolish old man, who knows nothing of the dark side!" She ignited her lightsabers again.

Dooku chuckled. "Indeed."

Suddenly, Mumm-Ra ordered Pumyra to "Move, Pumyra!" She moved just in time, for Ventress attempted to attack Dooku from behind. But the Sith turned quickly and fired Force lightning at her, and she apparently wasn't trained to deflect such power, because the lightning struck her full on. She dropped the lightsabers and writhed in pain, although she managed to remain standing for a few moments. Nonetheless, it was soon too much to take, and Ventress passed out…

* * *

When she came around a short while later, she found herself lying on a hard bed in her penthouse with no mattress, pillow, or sheets. Her body was still smarting from the pain of the electricity, but she could still move almost as well as before. She got up and looked around the seemingly empty room she was in. No sign of Pumyra, Dooku, or Mumm-Ra anywhere.

Then she noticed a table, on which were placed her lightsabers on a platter. She walked over to get them, and suddenly became aware of a lightsaber igniting behind her. She also heard the sound of some really powerful sword being drawn. Count Dooku and Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living charged her from behind. But she leapt into the air again and used a Force pull to grab her lightsabers, igniting them, too. Dooku cut the table in two. And for the next few minutes, Ventress' blades, the red plasma blade of Dooku, and the mighty Sword of Plun-Darr crossed paths. Mumm-Ra attacked with a powerful ferocity that was his signature, but Ventress was somehow able to hold her own under the devastating weapon's powers. However, Ventress was surprised when the plasma blades of her sabers didn't cut through the metal of the Sword of Plun-Darr. She fought back and attempted to cut through Mumm-Ra's attacks and wound him, but Dooku was also hounding her like a rabid dog.

As their blades crossed again, Dooku said sarcastically, "Truly, if you were Sith, would this contest be not over?"

Ventress growled and lunged at Dooku, who calmly backed away and kept up his defenses, occasionally switching places as the attacker. Ventress found an ornate pillar nearby, and cut it down with the intent of flattening Dooku and Mumm-Ra, but Mumm-Ra chopped through it easily. Ventress moved into hiding, and then attempted again to take Dooku from behind, but he was alert, and used the remains of the pillar to slow down her strike. They clashed swords, and Dooku used the Force to pull Ventress' blades out of her hands, subsequently cutting the hilts in two, rendering them useless. Then Dooku used a Force push to shove Ventress to the floor.

She looked up as the two dark lords pointed their blades at her head. "It would not be so easy to defeat a Sith," proclaimed Dooku.

"So finish it," said Ventress defiantly.

But Dooku said, "We have other plans." Then he looked at the top of a nearby staircase and said, "Have you been watching, Master?"

An ornate, Neimoidian mechno chair began walking down the steps, and Ventress soon noticed that there was a hologram of a man dressed in a long, black hood and cloak coming out of it.

"I have indeed, Lord Tyranus," said the figure, "The child's skills with a lightsaber are most impressive. You have found a promising disciple, my apprentice. She shall serve us well."

Ventress stood up and noticed that Pumyra was also in the room and gave her own quiet applause to the young Nightsister. A hint of a wicked smile was on Ventress' face as she turned to the hologram and bowed her head. "I am honored," she said.

"Let me introduce my Master," said Dooku, "The true Lord of the Sith; Darth Sidious."

"I am quite impressed with your beloved, as well, mighty Mumm-Ra," said Sidious, "She will serve well as a partner for Asajj Ventress, as well as a commander in the Separatist Droid and Lizard Army. _Both_ of them will."

"It's a pleasure, Lord Sidious," said Pumyra.

"What is your bidding?" asked Ventress.

"You and Pumyra will serve the CIS as Separatist army commanders and messengers," Sidious began, "And you will find Jedi whenever and wherever you can, and eliminate them in any way you see fit. But your first bidding is to find a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker and his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and eliminate them. They are often found with two of those ThunderCats that have joined the enemy's side in this war, Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats, and his brother, Tygra. If necessary, you will terminate them, as well."

Ventress had a wicked look in her eyes. "Jedi," she said with a note of comtempt, "Their Order is a fading light in the dark, corrupt and arrogant. And any who help the Jedi or sympathize with their plight are fading away into the darkness, also. The galaxy is in need of a Jedi purge, and soon. They must be punished! The Jedi shall _fall!"_

"Consider this… a gift?" said Dooku, opening a metal box. Inside were two lightsabers with curved hilts like Dooku's. Ventress looked at them with glee, especially after learning that their blades shone red just like a Sith saber. Mumm-Ra also gave Pumyra a sword with magical properties to match Lion-O's Sword of Omens. Both of them were provided with a spaceship, and they went on their way, Ventress to find Kenobi and Skywalker, and Pumyra to make another attempt at revenge on Lion-O and his friends.

Dooku, Mumm-Ra, and Sidious' hologram watched them go. Dooku said to Sidious, "She will be more than a match for young Skywalker."

"And I'm certain that Pumyra is more than ready to take on Lion-O again," said Mumm-Ra.

But Sidious replied, "It matters not. Mumm-Ra should account for Pumyra, but Ventress is merely an instrument to bring forth the eradication of the Jedi."

* * *

**A/N:** The story will be continued in chapter 4 of **"Thundera Joins the Republic and Jedi,"** where Obi-Wan and Lion-O take down Durge and capture San Hill, while Anakin and Tygra lead the space forces over Muunilinst to victory, and Anakin subsequently follows the trespasser Ventress out of the system.


End file.
